The present invention relates to a calligraphic character printer and more particularly to a stylus drive system useful in performing writing using a parallelogram stylus suspension system.
Calligraphic character writing systems are known in which a pen or stylus, together with driving servo mechanisms are transported on a carriage along successive character positions. As each position is traversed, the servo mechanisms are energized to effect tracing out of the desired character. Such devices are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,182,126; 3,342,936; and 3,349,176 to Ascoli et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,902 to Brescia. A related form of graphical plotter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,754 to Stutts. The present invention pertains to an improved implementation of the general scheme in the Brescia patent.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a high speed calligraphic character writer; the provision of such a character writer in which writing is effected from a carriage while the carriage is in motion; the provision of such a writer in which writing is performed by a stylus driven in transverse directions by a pair of servomotors carried on a carriage which is moving at a freely selectable velocity; the provision of such a system which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.